Maybe She's Iridescent Inside
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Maybe he could see something in her that she hid from everyone. Maybe he didn't hate vampires as much as he used to say he did. Maybe he was the one person open-minded enough to realize she was not always a bitch. "Jeremy would think I'm crazy. Tyler would think I was kidding. But for a second, she'd reminded me of a scared little girl or a fallen angel." Rated T for language.


**A/n:**

**First**_**:**__ If you have ANY suggestions, ideas, or comments on any of my other stories-Father's Fear, Not Quite a Century, Life with the Originals, Disturbia, etc, please review and inform me as I am a little low on inspiration because school exhausts my mental powers. Seriously, contribute if you want to at all. _

**Second:** _So…I was honestly planning to get a lot done on my other stories and update by Thursday and I'm still going to try to get that done, but it doesn't look great right now. But who knows, I have a half day at school tomorrow and not a horrendous pile of homework so I may have a few free hours. Anyway, I had to post something and I was watching Mabekah videos and gah I love them. I feel like, as the good simple boy, he'd be the gentleman that could see that she's not the bitch she acts like. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_Nope. _

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"_

Matt's POV

Jeremy would call me crazy. Tyler would think I was kidding. Damon would laugh straight in my face, but then since when do I tolerate that asshole anyway? I don't know why I see it in her, but I do. Of course, I used to hate the Originals with as much force as all of my friends. Hell, I still hate most of the Originals. All but one. I know what she's done. I know exactly who she is; she's a thousand year old immortal, cold-hearted bitch. But sometimes she's not. Of all the people in this town, I have witnessed more than most people how true it is that no one person is one thing.

I know she's not, but for one second when I gave her my jacket at the ball and with the way she looked up at me…she looked like a scared little girl or a fallen angel. Perhaps that's why I gave her my jacket even though I knew she couldn't be cold. Because I got the feeling that she wasn't used to being taken care of. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. But normally I have a strange talent for reading people.

Of course she probably was protected… by her violent brothers who would murder for her…but protecting someone doesn't always mean taking c_are_ of them…or even making them feel like they matter.

Rebekah Mikaelson did not act like she had many friends. I noticed because she wasn't good at making them. A person who isn't used to being accepted will always have trouble accepting others. I understand that now. I understand that no matter how evil someone is, something happened to make them that way. Well some people are simply too scared to face their morals and instead ignore them. I think…Rebekah does that. Because sticking to your values can hurt you. I know that better than most. Rebekah just..._looks _to me like someone who has instead of building a tolerance or numbness to pain over time has simply become more _raw _in the face of it.

It was a crazy thought, but it passed through my mind that maybe, forever ago when she was human, she must have been innocent. She must have been a sweet girl with confidence issues. I know a lot of vampires and I've known one of them when she was human, so I know that you don't change who you are when you become a vampire, you only change how you see yourself, and then act accordingly. Maybe Rebekah took the feeling of strength being immortal gave her and used it the only way a self-conscious person would think to-by making herself seem bigger so others couldn't make her feel smaller.

In a way, she reminds me of Caroline when she was a human. Knowing when they first start that they're awesome, but then having others do and say things to make them doubt that they're even good enough at all. Caroline changed to become stronger. Rebekah maybe changed and became better at hiding who she actually is. Or at least, that's what I'm beginning to hope. Because if she's just hiding herself, then she's not evil…or she could become who she was before she was evil again.

Either way, I don't think anyone really sees her.


End file.
